


Ten Pranks and the one backfire

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Ten pranks the boys pulled on each other and the one time it backfired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue me
> 
> Ok..I'm seriously nervouse about posting this, as I don't think I'm even slightly funny. So PLEASE review to let me know if it sucked or not. thx!
> 
> Also this is for "Sivan Shemesh" who suggested I write a prank story. Hope this is what you wanted sweetie!!

1: Unscrewed flasks

“Drink,”

 

“No thanks,”

 

“Come on Sammy, you’re bringing me down…Making me look bad in front of all these drop dead gorgeous woman. Take a damn drink.”

 

“Fine,”

 

Sam swallowed the whiskey but contently forgot to screw the lid back on. He couldn’t keep the laughter away when Dean ended up with a chest fill of whiskey. 

 

2: Nair in Shampoo 

 

Dean thought he was being clever. And for the most part he was. But it was an inside joke that he’s the only one included in. 

Sam doesn’t even realize when his hair starts thinning. 

It’s only when Dean surprisingly notices his Father’s hair falling away does he stop adding Nair to the shampoo. 

John threatens him, Sam doesn’t speak to him for a month. 

 

3: Hid the Impala

 

Because of the Nair event John allowed his youngest son, even encouraged, to play this prank.

 

It was simple. Dean goes to take a shower, leaving the keys on the dresser, Sam takes the keys the drives the Impala behind the motel. Out of eyeshot.

 

It’s simple, and it always makes Dean panic. Sam and John enjoy the satisfaction of watching Dean run around the motel, clad only in a towel screaming for his car. 

 

They wait twenty minutes before pointing it out.

 

4: Told Sam’s school he’d died

 

“Dean! You asshole!” Sammy entered their temporary apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

Dean looked up from his magazine and smiled. “Problem Sammy?”

 

“I can’t believe you! They had to reregister me…I lost all the grades I’ve done in the last three years. They erased everything!”

 

“My hearts breaking.”

 

“What happened?” John asked, looking between his sons.

 

“Dean told them I died.”

 

“Really?”

 

Dean nodded, proudly.

 

“Huh.” John smirked…ok that wasn’t funny…maybe a little.

 

5: Let Dean sleep in

 

Dean came home late afternoon, after a long hunt with specific orders for Sammy to wake him that night at 8:30 pm for his date. Sam nodded, swearing he would then watched as his brother fall into an exhausted sleep.

 

When Dean woke, he lifted his head and looked around the apartment, “What time is it Sammy?”

 

“It’s only been twenty minutes since you fell asleep. Go to sleep man, I’ll wake you.” Sam shot back simply.

 

Dean gave a groggily nod then dropped his head.

 

Sam lifted his watch and smiled as it turned 10:30.

 

6: Photos to Sam’s friend then some likewise payback. 

 

It retrospect he probably shouldn’t have started it. 

 

But Come ON! 

Sammy looked so cute with his ass tilted in the air, head shoved into the pillow, drool staining the pillow under him.

How could Dean NOT share it with everyone on Sam’s contact list?

 

So when Dean found himself drunker then hell, naked as the day he was born. And somehow, (he never quite retained that memory) tied to the hood of the Impala. Sam only found it fair that Ellen, Bobbie, Ash, and Joe were sent a copy of the picture Sam took before untying his brother…slowly. 

They enjoyed it. Ash even posted in on some website!

 

7: Pretended to key the Impala

 

You did NOT mess with Impala. That’s rule number one. And two, and three and four. 

 

So Sam didn’t. He’s a good boy who ALWAYS follows the rules. 

He just made it look like he did. See, calk when applied very thinly almost looks like someone just pressed a key to perfect black paint then took a few steps. 

 

Sam’s a good boy. 

 

8: Used Sam’s toothbrush

 

Dean was cleaning his car, by hand of course, because those machines are butchers…unfit for his beloved. So when he realized the Kansas licenses plate wasn’t as clean as it could be, and the washrag in his hand just didn’t cut it, it only seemed logical to pull out Sam’s tooth brush. 

He thought he cleaned it off well enough, but when Sam threw the violated brush at his head, along with the toothpaste and the plastic cup, Dean correctly assumed Sam could taste the dirt. 

 

9: Drawing on Dean’s face

 

He was teaching his brother a lesson. Dean just overacted.

 

Sam washes his face whenever there’s water. Dean, however, washes whenever Sam starts gagging on his smell. 

 

So Sam decided to teach him a lesson. He got up after his brother had fallen asleep, took the magic marker, that big black permit kind, and pressed it to Dean’s face.

 

It was well into the afternoon, after they’d been to that diner with the really hot blond who suddenly wasn’t interested in Dean anymore, and that repair shop who quickly as Dean to leave, but Sam could stay, did Dean look into the mirror.

the words “Sam’s bitch” written across his forehead, smiles back at him. 

Dean washed more in that day then he had for the entire year. 

Also…. Sam was not allowed anywhere near markers ever again. 

 

 

10: Gay porn on computer

 

Dean doesn’t like to ask for favors. But for this he does. He begs, begs, Ash to teach him. He doesn’t want to set up an email address, doesn’t give damn on how to hack into the CIA, he just wants to be taught how to download and then put it up as the first thing you saw when you opened the computer.

 

Unsuspectingly, Sam opened his computer in a café and came face to face with some of the closest views of gay porn he’d ever witnessed. It drew so much attention Sam never did get his Coffee…in fact he’s sure he’s been banned from every Starbucks on the planet. 

 

And………the‘ backfire’:

 

See the thing was, they spent so much time keeping each other under guard, other things began to lack. Such as keeping track of things they normally wouldn’t let out of their sight. 

 

Perfect example. 

 

Keys. 

 

The Impala’s keys. 

 

So when they run out of the diner, the doors locking behind them. The rain pouring on top of them and they reach the car only to realize they don’t have the keys. 

 

“I gave them to you.”

 

“Not funny Dean, open the damn door. I’m freezing.”

 

“I’m not kidding, jackass. I gave them to you.”

 

“I don’t have them. You had them last.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Yeah, just perfect.”

 

“Dean,” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Sam turned the biggest puppy eyes he could muster on his brother. “Cuddle?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “I don’t believe this.” He opened his arms, allowing his six foot something brother to curl himself into his jacket.

 

Sam pressed their bodies flush, “Dean…no more pranks.”

 

“Deal.”

 

For the next hundred miles.


End file.
